Twilight's Life As A Teenage Pony
by Bullie
Summary: I couldn't leave them behind. These unfamiliar faces were all I knew now, all I wanted to know...I couldn't let her ruin them further, I had to stop her. I had to regain the Element of Harmony, I had to save all of Equestria from this demon playing host in Sunset Shimmer's human body. She needed to be stopped, with, or without me returning home. A/N: AU, Twilight's POV
1. Chapter 1: Another World

**Helloz, I was sittin' around watchin' one of my favvvv shows and this ideal popped in meh head :B hope ya'll likez it /3**

**A/N Now normally, I don't much care for Twi, but all of this is in her POV. Also it is very AU, I molded it after what most highschools should be like, so if you are under the age of 16, or would rather have your image on mlp Equstria girls stay the same, I suggest you leave now .**

_**Chapter one: Another World**_

I stood in front of the gateway into a place I didn't know, to find a pony I didn't recognize, to regain the Element of Harmony...without my friends. I gulped as I looked over to my friends, one by one they gave me their blessing, being scolded by Princess Luna taught them to hold their tongues, that they were not to come with me. Which I could see why, yes, but it only forced my belly into thunderous flips and flops and growls, as my head spun with the thought of leaving them behind to go on an adventure that could very well seal the fate of Equstria.

"Twilight..." I felt a nudge at the back of my shoulder. Celestia was pushing me gently, eager for me to move forward with the obvious. I nodded, taking in a deep breath.

"I have to do this. For Equstria." I started forward, Pinkie, Rarity, AJ, Flutters, and Dashie all waved a tearful good bye, and good lucks at me as I pushed one hoove through the portal. The whole thing started to wobble, and vibrate. It took on the appearance of ripples on top of a once peaceful pond. I took in one last glance of my scared, caring friends, and jumped in!

"**Twilight**!"

* * *

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, unsure of anything at this point. Rainbows upon rainbows of color flashed before my eyes in an instant, then hard ground met my face, "Ow!" I winced, pushing myself up and rubbing my now sore head.

"Oh man, that hurt! Are you okay, Twilight?" Spike's voice hit me like a bag full of apples.

"Spike?!" I opened my sore eyes and spied a bashful looking...I wasn't sure what I was looking at. I leaned forward, and poked the odd critter in the head, and giggled as he swatted at me, growling.

"Twilight! Stop that!" He growled again, and then made an odd...barking sound? Like a dog?

"Spike...is that you? Really you?" I questioned, taking in his cute new look. His long green ears hung low next to his face, and his scruffy demeanor only made him the cutest puppy I had ever seen!

"Of course it's me, Twilight, who else would it be! Though, at first I wasn't sure if you were you...uh, you are you right?" he asked, gesturing toward my appearance.

I cocked my head at him, "Well, yeah...why would you-" he cut me off by pointing at a nearby door. I stumbled over to it, hooves not quite working right, probably from going through the portal. I struggled to stand up on my hind legs, which felt a bit...thinner? I took in a deep breath, looking down at my hind legs to see if they had gotten hurt on the way here, but only saw a pair of...I don't know what you would call them. I tried to keep my cool by breathing in deeply, which went out the window when I looked up at the plain double doors. The glass reflected someone that...reminded myself of...well myself. But this pony...this thing, had longer hair, and odd, thin limbs, and wore a short skirt with my cutie mark embroidered onto one side, and a tight fitting short sleeved blouse. I stood there for a moment, taking myself in.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Spikes voice broke my calm demeanor, and I screamed, falling to the ground, hooves-whatever they were now, clinched to my head. I cursed the skies as tears came to my eyes, "Twilight, calm down! TWILIGHT!" Spike bit me roughly on the knee, causing me to scream even louder.

I slapped at him, "Spike! Stop that! I...I'm fine...I just...oh, why do I look like this!" I stated more than asked, crying outright now. Spike's face was loosened by sadness, and curled up next to me, allowing me time to settle into this new body.

After a few minutes, I felt a little better, though I was starting to get a headache, "Spike, we have to find Sunset Shimmer, and get back home." I said, wiping my face with the back of my...hoove. I'll still call it a hoove for now until I learn more about this world.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. But, where should we start?"

As good a question as that was, I had no clue. I picked him up, cradling him close to my chest as I looked around. No pony was outside, so I turned to the double doors. I let my reflection seep into my mind, and pushed them open. Inside was a large room, connecting to what looked like long hallways. Banners read, "Canterlot High School. Huh, so this is a place for learning...which means-"

"There must be a library!" Spike beat me to the punch line. I smiled down at the cute pup, and nodded.

"Knowledge is power, Spike." Just then, a loud ringing rang throughout the large room, and through the adjoining halls. Groups and other odd looking...well, other ones looking like myself. I stumbled around as they knocked into me rudely, hurrying along as they chatted, sang, and argued amongst each other. Finally after a few minutes of this chaos, the large group of-ponies looking like me?-went their own ways, rather trotting down the halls, or hurrying into rooms that littered the building.

I rubbed my head with one hoove, feeling a bit dizzy from the onslaught of such large groups, "Well, that was...different." I said, Spike nodding. "Well, I guess we should-"

"You, there! Stop right there!" I froze as a voice yelled at me. I quickly hid Spike behind my back, and wobbled on one hoove. I felt off balance as I put my hoove back down to the ground, and spun slowly to look at the harsh voice's owner. A tall woman, with light rainbow hair headed my way, hooves stomping. She had a scowl on her face, and was going on about something of class and being late.

"Uh...I'm sorry?" I didn't understand a word she meant, did she think I went to this school?

"_Oh my god_, you need to be in class! Understand? What class are you in right now?" her hooves angled on her hips, she glared at me, waiting for my answer.

"I uh...um...magic?" I mumbled without thinking.

"_Magic_?" her brow rose, anger even more noticeable on her pale face.

"I um...I mean...I...um...farming, I mean, farming! Planting apples! Yeah, that..." I trailed off as she rolled her pretty purple eyes.

"Farming? FFA?" she asked, unsure of what I meant. I just nodded, not sure what else to do. Her presence was overwhelming, overtaking honestly, "Well then, get to it. I won't have the head of the board visiting with random people littering the hallways of this fine school!" I nodded, and spun around and headed down a hallway, only to have her yell at me again.

"What did I do now?" I asked pleadingly, wanting so bad to be away from this overpowering...people...person? That sounds right.

"You know very well that is the wrong way to your class." She pointed to the hallway to the left of myself, huffing as anger overtook her again. I just shyly trotted past her again, and headed down the hall, taking in a sigh of relief to be away from that person.

I hurried down said hallway, rushing a bit more than necessary, and Spike took a notice:

"Twi, it's okay! You can slow down anytime!" I huffed, taking in heaps of breath as I came to a stop, leaning against a nearby wall, reclaiming my nerves. My furry little friend licked up my arms, trying to settle my rattled body.

"I...she was such a...devastating person...and so familiar." I ended on a dead note, almost a question, but shook the feeling off. Spike gave me an odd look, but just coddled closer to my chest. I couldn't help but smile.

I held him close and went down the rest of the hall at a more manageable pace, taking careful note of the plates next to each and every door. Many read familiar, such as Math, History, and FFA, which that woman had brought up that I should be in. I stopped in front of that door, pondering on rather, or not to enter. What would be in that room? Who would be in that room? I reached my hoove out, odd small appendages outstretched, almost wrapping around the door handle-

"Twilight!" Spike almost hissed out, causing my hoove to snap backwards away from the handle. I scolded him, and proposed the ideal that Sunset Shimmer could very well be behind that very door, cutting our adventure short, "Yeah, I guess...just, be careful." He offered a lick for reassurement, and leaped out of my arms and quickly ran behind a nearby water fountain for shelter.

"Spike, what are you doing?" I asked, scooting close to him. He shrugged.

"What if I'm not supposed to be in there, huh? I'd blow the whole thing for ya!" As much as I hate to admit it, Spike could very well ruin it for us both, and all of Equstria if he was right. I nodded, and went back up to the door, and with a quick, tight breath, I reached out my hoove and pulled the large, windowless door open. It creaked, and cracked, with lack of oil repair. I felt like fainting as a large group of colorful people turned around in their seats to stare at me.

"May I help you, Miss-?" Sweat rolled down my face as the only person standing, clearly the teacher, looked me over with sharp bright green eyes, judging me, undressing my unwillful nerves.

I froze, unsure of what to say, or do, or act...I...I'd never been in a spot like this before, sure my princesses had nailed me with a tough spot, or two, but never before had I had no clue, no intent, no worldly ideal of what to do. Left alone to root in a stone like stance, forever frozen with a lack of guidance.

"Are you transferring to this class, **MISS**-?" The taller, tan teacher with sharp green eyes, and spiked bright green hair asked again, great emphasis on miss, I'm sure pointing out my lack of a name.

I shook hard, and took a deep breath, "Twilight, Twilight Sparkle. I-I'm here to enroll in your class, yes." I forced a smile to my pale purple face, and tried my best not to forget to breathe, or not to hurl.

He nodded, strolling behind the desk he was once leaning on, and peeked over a stack of papers, I'm sure a list of students...which wasn't good, he would find out I'm not supposed to be in his class, nor another class, or this school, he would do research, he would turn me over to authorities, which would learn I'm from a different world! They'd lock me up, or do experiments on me, probe me, cut me, crack open my brain! Equstria would be forever lost in darkness and despair forever without my Element of Harmony!

"Um, y'all alright?" A hushed voice asked.

I blinked a few times, gripping at my chest that was heaving. I had hyperventilated, thinking of all the bad things that could happen from such a simple act of obedience, just trying to keep his class in order. I steadied my breath, and cleared my mind. I couldn't let this get me down, I would push forward, breakout, and find Sunset Shimmer, even if I become some weird experiment-

"Alright, Twilight Sparkle, have a seat next to Apple Jack, the young lady beside you...with a note that I can clearly see..." he trailed off, walking back around the desk, grabbing a pot of soil and lecturing on proper ways to fertilize small green tomatoes indoors.

"Apple Jack?" I mouthed, peeking over at a thin, orange skin young lady. She was blushing, balling up a piece of paper she was clearly just trying to pass along, tossing it under her cowboy hat on her desk. She wore knee high leather boots, a tight bluejean skirt with accents of apples on the bottom lines, and a tight fitted blouse, lined with apples as well. Her long blond breaded hair was glossy, and set for a perfectly framed face. She reminded me so much of my friend back home. I couldn't help but stare as I took my seat, and well into a ten minute lecture on raising goats.

She side eyed me, blushing a bit, she leaned in and asked, "Um, see something ya' like, or do I got somethin' in my teeth?" She smiled, picking at her pearly whites.

I gasped, leaning away, "N-no! I just...you remind me of someone back home." I answered honestly.

She raised an eyebrow, "Back home, eh'? Not from 'round here?" I shook my head, "Well then, nice ta met ya, hopeful partner!" She said enthusiastically in a stage whisper.

"Geez, Apple Jack, hit on the new girl why don't ya?" A buff looking boy, with unkept blonde hair and stunning green eyes asked, leaning back in his chair to get a better look at the two of us.

"What, ain't no use in sniffing a truffle if ya' have no intent on tastin' the sweetness." She fluttered her big green eyes my way, sending a slight shiver down my spine. Surely she didn't mean what that sounded like it meant...

"Apple Jack, Big Mcintosh, I will not have you interrupting my class with your sibling nonsense, understand?" The teacher growled, taking a seat behind his desk and asking the class to pack up, that there was only a few minutes left of class, but that Big Mcintosh, and Apple Jack were to pull out their books and use the extra time to study, since he seemed to think they paid no mind to his teachings earlier.

"Aww man, thanks alot AJ." Big Mac hissed, leaning in close to his book. Apple Jack rolled her eyes, pulling out the book only to stare at it blankly as she talked to me.

"So, where are ya' from? Have ya' moved here for good? Business, or pleasure?" Her voice lowered to a sickeningly slick tone on the last part, which caused shivers down my spine once again. I couldn't tell if she was really hitting on me, or if she was honestly curious about such things...doubtful.

"I'm from a far away place, and no, not for good...hopefully, and...business, I suppose." I ended dully, trying to move away from her harmless flirting, well harmless to her, but honestly I was feeling a bit queasy from the topic.

She hummed, nodding, nibbling on her thumb nail. Sooner than I could have hopped, the bell rang, and the room emptied quickly, and the halls rushed like water down a thunderous stream with people over flowing.

"Well, maybe partner," she held out her hoove, which I shook lightheartedly, "I must be going. I hope ta see ya' again." She ended with a feather light kiss to the back of my hand, which left me blushing, and feeling a bit sick. I nodded numbly, forcing a smile as she twirled out of the class room, clearly on cloud nine.

"Well, that was awkward for your first day of class here at Canterlot High, but I jest-" The teacher waved himself off, brushing past me to hold the door open, "you should truthfully be in Principal Celestia's office, you clearly haven't filled out all of your student papers." He shot me a knowing look. I just stared at him, breath leaving my stiff, tired body. Such a short amount of time to rack up so many questions. I slapped myself inwardly, nodded at him, and hurried out of the room.

Once the door was closed and the onslaught of people had scattered, I slid down to the floor, wrapping myself up tight in a self-hug. Just as I was about to start questioning my self worth as a princess, Spike's sweet voice fell on my unnerved ears.

"Spike?" I asked, wiping at my face, I peeked up to see his furry little face...being held by a young lady I didn't now. I froze, daring myself to look up at her. She had long pink hair, big minty blue eyes, yellow skin, and a cute green skirt with high boots, and a tight fitting shirt. I realized right away, this was Fluttershy, or a wannabe anyway.

"I don't know how he can talk, or if he can, and truthfully, I don't care." She dropped him in front of me, and hurried off. I stared after, taking note that these people were nothing like my friends back home. I sighed, reaching for Spike, pulling him close to my chest, kissing his head, tears falling.

"Spike...nothing's right here...I don't know if I can do this." I said truthfully.

He wiggled out of my grasp, growling, and twirled around to face me with a stern look on his maw, "Twilight doesn't give up, not the Twilight I know. My Twilight tries her best, and tries longer than a few hours before realizing she can do it. And she always pulls ahead, and saves the day, and her friends!" I nodded numbly, my mind just then taking notice of the name that teacher used for their principal: Celestia!

"Twilight!" The pup form of my friend grabbed my face, shaking me roughly, "you CAN do this. I know you...and you never give up." He gave me one of his heart melting smiles, and I caved. I scooped him up, cradling him close, I whispered a thanks to my now little furry friend.

Though, with all of these familiar faces, and odd actions, I'm not sure that Sunset Shimmer is all I must find. There were truths I was missing, truths I wasn't so sure I wanted to find. But never the less, I had a job to do!

"You're right Spike, but before I can do anything, I have to find out more on this world. I can't get by with the knowledge I already possess. There is sooo much I need to know before going any further." I waved my hooves around as I walked down the halls, Spike nodding, smiling. He knew I was okay, better yet, I knew. I KNEW we'd find Sunset Shimmer, and find the crown. But before that we have to find the library-

"Woof!" I sucked in a breath as I knocked into a small person with short curled purple and white hair, with ear buds buzzing.

"Hey, watch where your going!" She ordered, and rushed past me mumbling something about uploading a video in the-

"Library!" Spike and I said in unison. I grinned down at him, giving a thumbs up, and we took off after the small person.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2: Phalanges

**Helloz, everypony! Thank you for tuning in for another chapter of my mlp story :) I hope you all likes it so far, and further down the yellow brick road. R&R please! I would like to know for sure what you all think.**

_**Chapter Two: Phalanges**_

"Phalanges, they're called phalanges Spike!" I smiled, wiggling my phalanges around.

"Huh, yeah I guess they are called that. Weird name, huh? Phalanges, hehe." Spike pronounced the word a little funny, but I let it slide with a laugh. I looked down fondly at the biological text book I had found in the libary. It was very useful.

"Well, we've learned that these are phalanges," I waved them around Spike's head, smiling,"annnnd that these," I swung my newfound legs around, and pointed at the feet,"are feet-"

"And, that everypony here is a..._human_?" He asked carefully.

I nodded, a large grin on my face. I had also found a book with taboos in it, such as how not to lose a guy, what not to wear, how to eat on a first date, which seems a little odd for a book labeled taboos, but either way it was helpful. I could easily transfer this information into day to day life here in this world, "Earth," I mouthed, closing the large text book, "Earth is an odd place, huh Spike?" I asked, side eyeing him as I stood up with the book in my phalanges. I padded over to a nearby shelf, and placed it back where it belonged.

When I turned back to my pup, he was nodding, with a large yawn escaping his maw. I awed him, leaning down to ruffle his small, furry head, "You tired, Spi-" yawning, I went on,"-ke, heh, me to I guess." I picked the little dog up, looking around,"I didn't really think our sleeping arrangements out before we came here."

He just yawned, pawing at the air.

I grunted, "Thanks for the help, Spike." I rolled my eyes as he welcomed me. Starting out of the library and into the hallways, I noticed that the lights were dimmed. How long had we been in there? I looked around for awhile, not spying a single person.

"Maybe we should just stay here tonight," the purple and green pup yawned again, snuggling his head into the nap of my elbow. I nodded slowly, and walked around, peeking into every other room, until I found one that looked the least used. It only had one desk in it, a few brooms, and some cleaning bottles lining the shelves that cornered the small room. I put my furry friend down, and took in a long breath, phalanges on my hips.

"Well, this looks like as good of a place as any." The little pup nodded, laying his head down to the cold ground. I leaned back against the door, and slid down, hugging myself for warmth, "Heh, guess they don't keep the heat on at night, huh?" I asked, but quickly realized that Spike was fast asleep. I sighed, and decided that would be a good ideal. I curled in on myself, laying out on the cold floor, pressing up agaisnt the door so no one could walk in on us, atleast not tonight...

* * *

"Twilight, TWI-TO-THE-LIGHT! Wake up!" My face stun as I heard a growling breath next to my head. I cracked open my eyes to see Spike with his paw out stretched. Eyes widening, I shielded my face-

"Spike, stop! No, I'm awake-"

SLAP!

...Too late. I sighed, sitting up, holding my swelling, sore cheek. I glared at the apologetic pup. Yawning, I wiggled around, and pushed myself up. I outstretched my arms behind one another, hearing popping and cracking as I yawned again. Rough nights sleep.

"So, what's first on the list today-" the door swung open, causing a scream to seap from my lungs. I twirled around, backing up as I rambled about needing to use the bathroom, leaning down slowly as I did, I grabbed Spike, and rushed past the gruff looking old man that had opened the door. He cursed as I rushed down the halls, waving his phalanges in the air.

I rounded a corner, heaving, "That was close..." I plopped my friend down, rubbing my cheek again with a hateful look, "you should probably hide somewhere for the day while I look around for the crown. I'll meet you back at that room tonight, okay, Spike?" I told more than asked, and he just nodded and began to trot off, then froze.

Turning back around, he gave me a serious, stern look, "What...what if you're not there by that time?" I paused just as I stood, staring at him. I hadn't thought of that.

I had no clue what kind of pony Sunset Shimmer was. She was bold enough to steal from a princess, brave enough to venture into another world, and evil enough to weaken harmony in all of Equstria. Honestly, the thought of her causing pain to someone, didn't seem so far-fetched. I shook off the feeling Spike just planted in the back of my mind, and just shrugged, starting down the halls.

I could hear his pleading winces as I made distance, "First stop, Principal Celestia's office." I figured that would be as good a place as any, since learning more about this world, I felt more confident in fulfilling the needs of this task. I ventured around the large building, trying to memorize most of the rooms, and what was being taught in them. But sooner than I needed it to be, I realized I hadn't used the bathroom for the morning, and I realllllllly had to go. I held myself, and hurried along, looking every which way for a restroom. Later than sooner, I found one on the far sides of the building. I rushed into the one with a person wearing a dress, guessing that would be the ladies room.

* * *

"Aww, that's better." I smiled to myself, closing the stall door, and went to wash my hands.

"I don't care, I hate you! **I HATE YOU**!" I jumped as a puffy pink hair girl rushed into the room, slamming the door behind her, and rushing into the nearest stall. I could hear her collapse on the floor, sobs erupting from her small body.

I frowned, pondering on rather or not to ask what was wrong...I slapped myself inwardly. Gees, Twilight, even if this is a different world, she was hurting, for whatever reason, and you should always offer your helping hooves. I thought, walking gingerly over to the stall door she was in, and knocking lightly, "Are...are you alright?" She froze. Clearly she hadn't known I was in here when she barged in. After a few moments of deep breaths between us both, the door to the stall swung open.

A small, pink girl stood with a large smile, trying her best to hide her reddish nose, and puffy cheeks. She quickly nodded her head, pushing past me, "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

My mouth fell open at the enthusiasm she had for faking happy. I turned, leaning against the stall's main slabs, crossing my arms, commenting sarcastically, "Oh, good to know you're just fine, after a crying fit like that one." I rolled my eyes on a dull note.

She froze as she started to wash her face. She slowly pulled her phalanges away from her reddish face, and peeked up at the mirror, staring at me dumbfound, "I...you heard that huh?" She sighed, standing up right and rubbing the back of her head, refusing to turn to me, but still looking at me through the mirror.

I dropped my arms, and nodded, a worried-some look on my face, "How could I not?" I stated more than asked, and walked up to the poor girl, laying a phalange on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

She jumped to the touch, but quickly settled, and taking in a deep breath, she brushed my phalange off of her, "Yes, I'm fine. And if not, then I'll be fine tomorrow!" She pipped up, and twirled around, outstretching a phalange to shake mine, I'm sure. Odd thank you, but none the less, I shook it. No sooner than our phalanges had dropped, she hurried out of the bathroom, waving back at me, "Thanks for the unnecessary concerns-" she froze, and spun around, giving me an odd look and strolled back over, walking circles around me.

"Purple skirt, purple hair-" she stated, pulling on a strand, I just stood, unsure of what to do, "mmm, Purple Drank!" she snapped her fingers, smiling to herself. I shook my head, her sighing, "Fine, I don't feel like playing." She crossed her arms, frowning, "What's your name?" she asked, popping her head to one side.

"Twilight...Twilight Sparkle..." I said slowly, "and you are..." I teased, looking her up and down judgingly , mockingly. She smiled at me.

"Pinkie Pie, nice to meet you. Now, I gotta go. Gonna be late for Math!" She threw a bright smile at my dumbfounded face, and hurried out.

I stared after, unsure if anyone was like the ponies I knew and loved so much back home. How could that be an alternate Pinkie Pie? I just couldn't wrap my head around her screaming at anyone, or crying her eyes out in a bathroom, or acting as if nothing had happened! She was such a jibber jabber back home...home, this wasn't home, was it? I needed to get that thought out of my head, this was a much different, darker place. I shrugged the incident off, and went back on my adventure to find the principal's office.

I headed out the door, and no sooner than I had started off in one direction, an all too familiar voice snapped at my back.

"Young lady, where are you supposed to be right now? This is the second time I've caught you skipping class." I turned to see the pale face woman barking at me again, phalanges on her hips. I sighed, turning around, pinning my phalanges behind my back.

"I'm heading to the principal's office, but I can't seem to find it. I'm new here." I stated flatly, and she responded with a rolling of her eyes, and snapped her phalanges as she turned on her heels, signaling for me to follow her, so I did. And before I knew it we were at the office I had been looking for for a good part of an hour.

"Oh, thank you." I mussed, and pushed past her and into the small room with a large desk, with a plate that read: Principal Celestia. I took in an annoyed breath, turning back around and walking back out.

"She's not in there, but thank you."

She smiled meaninglessly, and walked into the room I had just left, "I am now." She stated with a snarl, and walked around the desk to take a seat.

My jaw dropped. No, no, no, no, nooooo! This...this...hurtful, mean, aggressive, smartallec, overbearing, rude...just no. This could not be Celestia, but then again...thinking back on the...off Apple Jack I had met, for lack of a better word, and the sad Pinkie Pie, AND the rather short tempered Fluttershy I had met earlier yesterday, I can see this being probable. Though I hated to see it being so, she, the real Celestia, was so warm and loving and caring and nice. This person just...sent shivers down my spine every time I made eye contact.

She raised a brow at me, "Are you just going to stand there, catching flies in your mouth, or are you going to come in here and tell me what it is that you need, little girl?" She ended condescendingly.

I snapped my jaw close in a tight movement, and grunted. I trotted back in, and closed the door roughly, earning an aggressive look from the hateful Celestia. I plastered on a fake smile, and sat down, and explained that I was new here, and that I needed to be...enrolled as she told me, and also that I had misplaced a crown, and as I described it, she rolled her eyes, laughing, she crossed her arms.

"Oh, you are full of yourself, aren't you, miss Twilight Sparkle?" She snarled at me, and reached down to retrieve a stack of papers she had been meaning for me to sign.

"Excuse me?" I asked shortly, glaring.

Slamming the papers down, she glared right back, and pointed to a poster on her wall after handing me a pen, "That crown belongs to my daughter, Sunset Shimmer. Or, at least it will. The crowning is after the fall formal. She's won three years in a row now..." she smiled fondly at three horrific looking pictures of a girl who she says is Sunset Shimmer, and once more her daughter, winning this 'fall formal' while posing in unpleasing ways.

I stared dumbfoundedly at her, and then stood up sharply, hurrying to sign the papers, and turned on my heel to leave, throwing over my shoulder, "She's not winning this year, whether you like that or not!" I yelled, slamming the door shut, taking in a deep breath. I wiped my face with the back of my phalanges, and started down the halls blindly, running through everything.

Sunset Shimmer was clearly dominant here, winning a meaningful award each year for the past three years, she was this Celestia's daughter, and she looked just as mean as the seed Spike had planted in the back of my head earlier today.

"Spike!" I yelped out, shook my head to clear it, and took off to find my friend. He had to know what she looked like, and who she was here, and what meaning she had to these people. But...where was he anyway?

* * *

Spike found a hiding place in a nearby room, close to their make-shift bedroom. He curled under a desk, and laid his head down, taking in deep breaths. He hoped that Twilight was okay, he hated being away from her. She was his best friend after all. He shivered from a cold chill.

"Burrr, it's cold in here." He talked to the air, and stood up on all fours to find something to cover up with. It didn't take him long, since most of the room had sewing machines and were clouded with clothes. He grabbed one with his mouth, and pulled it down, snaring it on a needle. He growled, pulling hard, hard enough to pull the whole machine down with it! "Ahh!" He yelled, jumping back after dropping the material. A loud crash rang through the room as he dropped to the floor, covering his eyes and waiting for the pain.

Which never came.

"Are you alright, cutie pie?" A soft, familiar voice asked, as a warm tingle sparked and shot through his whole furry head. His tail instantly started to wag, left leg twitching. Oh that's the spot, he thought. But just as soon as the pleasuring feeling came, it left.

He whined, rolling onto his back to get a better look at who ever was holding him. He stared up at a purple hair curled beauty, with bright cystral blue eyes, and skin as pale as snow. She smiled down at him, rubbing his belly, "You like that?" This pure white angle asked, causing him to hum loudly.

She giggled, "You sound like a little kitty purring." She kissed his forehead, sending electrical shocks through his whole little body as she set him down, frowning as she looked over the mess he had made, "Hey, you shouldn't be in here. Look at the mess you made, puppy. I have to clean that up before next period." She scolded lightly, and stood up to untangle the machine from the fabric. Spike huffed, and hurried over to grab a piece of cloth, tugging on it to loosen it.

The girl giggled cutely, and shooed him away, "I don't need your help, but thank you anyway." She smiled, and bent down to look at his collar, "Spike. Thank you Spike," she nuzzled his nose, "you can call me Rarity, well, you can't call me anything since you can't talk, but either way. Nice to me you. Shake?" She asked, sticking a phalange out. He licked it, then placed a paw in her phalange, taking note that this Rarity was as stunning, and as caring as the one back home. He drooled.

* * *

I sighed, leaning against the door to our room. I couldn't find him anywhere, even though I rounded the school at least two different times. He wasn't in the libary, or FFA, or the kitchen I had found. Though there was alot of people in there so I thought it highly unlikely, didn't hurt to try though, "I wounder where he is?" I asked myself aloud, and started to circle the building again.

**SMACK**!

I fell to the floor yelping, and swatting the air. What the heck was that?!

"Oh my, I'm sooo sorry!" I whined, rubbing my sore face, "You must of been too close to the wall, I knocked you good with the door, huh?" I felt a phalange on my face, and I hushed it away.

"That's okay, no biggy-SPIKE?!" My eyes widen. This pale girl was tangling him in her arms.

"Huh? You know this dog? Is he yours? Well if so, just for your information, he made a huge mess in my favorite class! I had to clean it all up myself." She humped at me as she bent down, giving me a helping phalange to stand up, "And, you can't have him at school, you know that right?" She leaned in close, "You don't want to end up like that Fluttershy girl did, do you?"

"Fluttershy? What do you mean?" I asked, reaching for Spike, who was oddly reluctant to leave her arms.

"You haven't heard? What, are you knew here, or something?" I nodded, "Oh...well, let me dish girl. But on the way to English." We talked the whole way 'round the school, lapping it, she realized she had passed the room, "Heh, look at me, all talk and no action! I feel so bad for that girl...but I should be going, it was nice netting you, Twilight." She gave me a quick hug, and gave Spike a kiss on his wet nose, and headed into her class room, throwing over her shoulder, "We should talk more in lunch today!"

I stood there, stunned. She was just like the Rarity back home. Though, as much as that should have relived me, I was crushed. Fluttershy, the Fluttershy of this world, had been humiliated, and shamed. Her animals taken away, killed infront of her...how cruel. No wonder she acted so...off putting.

"Wow." Spike mouthed, and leaps out of my arms. I nodded down at him.

"Yeah...wow. And that's not the only wow of today." I started in on everything, trying to push back all the bad thoughts I had, and focus on the task at hand. I took in deep breaths, letting out facts of Sunset Shimmer winning a formal that gives her the crown, of Celestia being her mother in this world, of the Pinkie Pie I had met, and now all this about Fluttershy and Rarity tuned in for a fun fact filling day! I joked with myself, shaking a bit. I had no clue as to what we were going to do next.

"So, with all this 'info, what's next?" I screamed silently, raring my head back. Spike giggled, patting me on the leg, "There, there. With all this 'info, I think we should look in to the formal a little bit more. If Celestia says she'll WIN the crown, don't you think she doesn't have it? If she doesn't, then maybe you can win the fall formal! Whatever that is..." once again, Spike was much more helpful than my flabbergasted brain ever could be.

"Yeah, you're right, Spike. But if she does have it already..." I trailed off, and Spike picked up.

"We'll find her, and take it back! No worries!" He jumped up and licked my cheek, reasuring me. I smiled, nodding, and picked him up. I didn't know where to start, but we started off none the less. I lefted a leg to move forward, just as the bell rung. I fell to the floor with the rush of people. I squeaked, and hid Spike, who wiggled out from my grasp, whispering a good bye for now, and bolted off with the crowd. Once the ringing was over, I stood up, a bit dizzy.

"Why do they DO that?" I rubbed my head, and started again down a hallway I just now noticed. It was littered with lockers, and it was a bit dimmer than the rest of the school, "Huh, I doubt I'll find anything about the fall formal here." I reasoned with myself, and turned around to head another way, but heard a scream.

I whipped back around, "What was that about?" I asked no one, and ran down the deserted halls, peeking down each individual small sections that held at least twenty lockers each. Again, I heard a scream, coming from the back of the sections. I ran quickly, and slide past it, catching two people out of the corner of my eye. I took in heaps of breaths, and hushed myself, spying around the corner to see two girls aggressively arguing with each other, one was yelling loudly, almost screaming.

"I swear to _GOD_ Sunset, if you say a fucking word, I will _KILL_ you!" A lean blue girl, with rainbow hair warned, pointing a phalange menacingly at...

"Sunset Shimmer." I straightened up in awe. I found her...I found her by mistake, and she was just as hateful looking as in her pictures. I crumbled my brows, reasoning with myself that I should wait to see what happens, that maybe it had something to do with the crown as she waved around a wand like object.

"Ha! Your threats are empty, Rainbow Dash." She held the wand over the girl as she jumped for it, but fell short. She growled, and slapped the fire hair girl in the face.

She stumbled back, shocked, but snapped back quick with a hard shove, "I will destroy you! I can wipe out your whole career with this little bit of information." She stated dangerously, phalangering the small wand, giving it a loving look.

Rainbow Dash of this world glared at her, and screamed, stomping the ground. She took in deep breaths, and then stilled, dropping her head, she asked, "What...what do I need to do to keep your filthy mouth shut, you bitch?"

Sunnset Simmer smiled at her, and tossed the wand at her, "Nothing at all to bad..." she walked around the angered rainbow hair girl as she bent down to pick up the wand, tears in her eyes, "just stay away from him..." she ended flatly, and went to pass her. My eyes widen as I quickly hide behind a near by trash can. She stopped short, right near me.

"Oh, and a vote would be nice too, ha...haha...mawhahaha!" She laughed menacingly, and took off right past me. I eyed her, not seeing the crown was a good thing, I hoped...but what about Rainbow?

I unfolded myself and stood up, carefully heading down the dim hallway toward this world's Rainbow Dash. She was collapsed on the floor, crying her eyes out, holding the wand close to her belly, whispering words I couldn't understand...what was an abortion? Adoption I knew, but not abortion.

"Are...are you alright, Rainbow Dash?" I asked carefully. She cut the water works fast, and slung the stick down the hall behind her, and stood up quickly, whipping her face, she growled:

"I'm f-fine!" She pushed past me, but I grabbed her arm, worried, "What?!" She screamed, shoving me. I yelped, falling into the lockers. She gasped, and leaned into help me upright, "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She begun to sob again, and fell into my arms. We slide to the floor, her nestled tightly in my arms. I just held her for awhile, stroking her hair, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. We stayed like that forever, long enough for the bells to start ringing again. She sighed, and separated herself from me.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know you." She whipped her face, looking me dead in the eye. I gave a ghost of a smile.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." I said simply, not wanting to upset her again. She nodded, and stood up. She held out her phalanges to help me up.

"I didn't mean to shove you, Twilight. I was just upset. Hey, um, don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" I shook my head.

"I won't say a word." I zipped my lips and threw away the invisible keys, and she broke down in a tight lipped smile, and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, uh, there's a game tonight, you should come. We can get to know each other, I could really use someone right now...someone that doesn't know me, someone who can know without knowing...me." She shrugged on the ending, and I just nodded.

"Sure. Where at?" She gave me a questionable look, but shook it off with a laugh and explained the starting of the fall formal, and the football game, and the soccer game, and the dance, and she knew so much about it. I had to go, not just to help her feel better, but to find out more about the fall formal, and Sunset Shimmer.

**TBC...**

**A/N: I watch too much Bones, don't I? lol she'll learn they're called hands soon. A few reviews on rather or not y'all like it would be appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

**Helloz again y'all, if anyones reading at dis point :) regardless, I do not cares! I like dis story, so I'mma do its. As long as da lazy part of me doesn't kick in, or knock on my door durning the day...or tacos, I like tacos...mhmmmmm. R&R**

_**Chapter Three: Missing**_

"Taco, or corn dog?" The hefty lunch lady asked with a blank look on her face. I forced a smile, wincing as I pointed toward the messy all meat and little cheese taco. She kept the emotionless poker face, and tossed the messy taco on my tray. I thanked her, and headed toward the tables.

"Oh, yoohooo!" I heard a familiar voice shout, and peering around I saw Rarity with her phalanges outstretched, waving frantically my way. I gave a soft smile, and trotted over to her empty table. Not many people had gotten their food yet, so the room was rather vacant.

"Hey, Rarity." Simple and short. I'd rather not get into another long, drama-filled talk. Not with so much on my plate as it is. I had a crown to retrieve, a hell-raiser to stop, a formal to win, a game to attend, an upset Rainbow Dash...need I go on?

"Soooo, I heard that you had a crush." She gave me a toothy smile, fluttering her big blues at me, phalanges cupping her face-with a large bug on one of them.

I went bugged eyed and started to swat at her, screaming, which in turn made her scream and swat at me! Soon enough we were flailing around on the floor, squealing.

"Omg, Twilight! What are you doing?!" She pushed me away, sitting up and brushing bits of food off of her tight dress. I wiggled around, heaving.

"T-there, w-was a b-b-b-bug on your phalanges!" I cringed, hopping to my feet.

"My what now?" She asked, dumbfounded as she seated herself back at our table.

I rose a brow and waved my phalanges around, "These, phalanges, you have them too, Rarity." I laughed at her for a moment, but slowly stopped as she stared at me, mouth agape, "Hehe...heeh...eh...what? Is there something on my face?"

She busted out laughing, "You mean my HANDS? Omg, Twilight, you are such a NERD!" She squeaked out.

I froze, eyeing my phala-...hands. Well that was a rather old text book...and I suppose I could've read the whole page...I was just in a hurry and...oh my face must have been so red as I shyed away from her laughter. I tried to shrug it off with a bit of gossip, "Heh...so, um, I'm going to the fall formal kickoff games later today, are you going? I'm suppose to meet up with Rainbow Dash." That caught her attention.

"Rainbow Dash? THE Rainbow Dash?" She slammed her hands on the table, leaning over to look me right in the eye with an open mouth, "Why on Earth would _SHE_ want to hang out with _YOU_?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, offended.

"Oh, hush! You're a fine gal, just that...well she's like the star of like every single sport that a girl can play in, other than football. Which she was in for a number of years, before the boys got too big for her...I just can't understand why a popular girl like that would want to hang out with the new girl." She finished, leaning back into her own seat.

I shrugged, taking a sip of my milk, "She said she wanted someone to talk to, someone that wouldn't...I don't know how she put it, she was kind of upset at the time she invited me." I snapped my mouth shut, covering it with my hands. I looked up to met Rarity's evil grin, and thumping fingers forming a pyramid.

"Upset? Oh, you must dish, dish, dish, dish!" She ordered, bursting out into giggles. I shook my head. She asked me not to say a word, and here I was blabbing to, I'm sure, the biggest gossiper in the whole school.

I sighed, trying to change the topic, "You said something about a crush?" I froze. A crush...on me? Who would have a crush on me this fast? Or at all for that matter? Sure, I'm not the worst pony in the bunch, but nor am I the prettiest, or the simpliest. Sometimes I think I'm too smart for my own good, too much of a nerd. I should be off on some sitcom with dead ends that lead to heartache.

"Hmm...I do want to gab, but this isn't the last I want to hear of Rainbow Dash." I nodded, untruthfully, and she leaned in close, gesturing for me to move in closer.

"Closer?" I asked, as she waved me further still. We came within a hair of one another, and she whispered-

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

"OH!" We both screamed, jumping out of our skins. I threw myself back in my seat, taking in deep breaths, clinching my chest. She did the same for a moment, then quickly rose to take her tray over to a trash can. I followed suit after a minute of regaining my bladder. I hate that dang bell...

"So, what were you about to say?" I elbowed her after throwing my less than appetizing meal away. She shrugged, and I gasped. She wasn't going to tell me!

"Maybe tomorrow, doll. I gotta go, my favorite class is starting!" She grabbed me, hugging tightly before rushing off and out of the lunch room.

I sighed, biting my lip. I ducked my head and made up my mind to head to mine and Spike's room.

* * *

"Mmm...I wonder what Sunset Shimmer was threatening her with?" Spike asked once I had finished my report. I rolled my eyes.

"That's all you got out of that? Not that I found out that she didn't have the crown, or that the formal is a contest that I could very well win, or that I could steal the crown 'cause maybe it's there today being displayed? But that she was black mailing this world's Rainbow Dash?" I crossed my arms, shaking my head.

He rolled his eyes as well, "Well excussssse me for trying to help somepony, jeez!" He threw his paws in the air, and suddenly I felt bad. I dropped my arms, frowning. He was right. I should find out why. It could have been something really imporant to Rainbow, and here I was worried about...I shook my head.

"No! Equestria is counting on us! We have no time to help these people! Not much anyway..." I rubbed my arms, little quakes going up and down them.. I felt bad for her, and maybe I could help her feel better, but for the most part, I can't do very much. Not if I'm going to stay on track. I have until the end of the fall formal to regain the crown, maybe not even that long.

Spike nodded slowly, a frown on his maw. I frowned right back, and patted his little furry head, "Maybe in another lifetime, Spike, just can't be this one..." he flopped on the ground as I stood up and went to leave.

"The school days up next bell, so I should probably try to find Rainbow, or Rarity. They're both going to the formal kick off games, and I have no clue how to act, or where to go, so they're goin' to show me the ropes." He nodded, laying his head on his paws.

"Yeah, yeah. Just bring me something to eat, okay?" He asked cutely, and I promised. He must be starving. With all this crazy going on, I forgot all about feeding the little guy.

I left the room and closed it gingerly. I took in a deep breath, stood up as straight as I could and turned to-

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed, falling backwards into the door, hyperventilating. A tall, lean dark hair woman was standing dangerously close to me, glaring. Where did she even come from? I thought, regaining my breath.

"Cutting class I see, miss Twilight Sparkle?" How'd she know my name. I shook my head none the less.

"I...was just...I had to use the bathroom." I lied.

Her thin brows rose, "In the cleaning closet?" She asked in a bored tone, "If you're going to lie, miss Twilight, at least make it a good one. I've heard them all." She reached for my arm, and grabbed me roughly.

"Ow..." I whined as she pulled me down the hallways, and into the principal's office. Well, vice principal's office. She set me down in a tight room with poor lighting, and sat down behind I'm guessing her desk.

She took in a deep breath, and leaned back into her seat, "So, miss Twilight, why were you skipping your classes? In fact, the only thing you've been to all day was lunch." She leaned over her desk, propping herself up with her elbows, eyeing me carefully, "Which you didn't even pay for." She stated matter-of-factly.

I shrugged, "I...I was nervous." She rolled her eyes.

"Nervousness does not account for ditching class, young lady." She stated, standing and strolling around her dim room, pawing at a few books on a nearby shelf, facing a window that was blinded, "If it happens again, I will have to talk to Celestia, and to be frank with you, I'd rather not get my sister upset right now."

"Your sister? So...you're Sunset Shimmer's aunt?" I asked, dumbfounded that the fire haired girl could be related to her.

She turned half way, looking over my head blankly, she shot a sickeningly sweet smile, "Unfortunately." She sat back down and waved me out, "Get to History, miss Twilight Sparkle." She begun to go over papers as I headed out. I closed the door to her room softly, taking in a relaxed breath. Thank goodness she was nothing like the Celestia of this world, not quite like my Luna either...but better than Celestia.

I headed down the hallways to go to class. If I didn't, I was sure that Celestia would make up a story as to why I couldn't go to the fall formal kick off games. Right before I got to class, however, I spied Rainbow Dash. She was leaned against the wall, with a tall boy with an arm on either side of her head. His spiky blue hair and blue eyes left me breathless. Who was he? I hid so I could eavesdrop...I don't know why I did that, but I felt like I needed to know him.

"I told you I can't...I just can't, Dashie." The tall boy sounded close to tears as he cupped one of Rainbow's cheeks, leaning in close. She tore away.

"Yes you can, you just won't!" She shoved him, "What if I want to keep it, then what Sentry? Are you just going to-"

"I have no choice!" He yelled over her, "I can't just leave her. You know what she can do..." He pleaded, grabbing Dashie by her hips and pulling her close, touching foreheads, "I don't need this right now. Neither do you. She could ruin us both. Just...move on." He ended with a longing kiss on her forehead, and peeled away, she clawed at his jacket as he went to walk away, tears in her eyes.

"But...you said you loved me..." I could see she was breaking. Whatever they were going on about, was ripping her apart. Anyone could see she cared about him.

He frowned at her, and lightly pulled away, "I know what I said..." he started, and went to walk away again, leaving Rainbow Dash to fend for herself as she slid down the wall, tears streaming down her face, and a body shivering.

"A-and?" She called as he went 'round a corner.

He stopped short, looking back, longing in his gaze, with a hint of something I couldn't place my finger on..."I didn't mean it."

She lost it.

"Rainbow Dash!" I called sympathetically, rushing to her side. She seemed a little shocked, but went to hug me regardless.

"Oh, Twilight! What am I going to do?!" She begged for an answer I couldn't give. I just held her, telling her he was stupid for not wanting to be with her, and that Sunset Shimmer would pay for this.

"N-no she won't! She's a monster! She's ruined the best part of my life..." she hicuped, wiping her tear-stained face, "a part that wasn't even mine to start with." She looked down at the ground, arms holding her knees to her chest. She looked ashamed.

I frowned, patting her shoulder, "It'll be okay. She has no right to tell you what's yours and what's not yours." She just looked at me, lost. I could feel the waves of emotions coming from within her broken heart. I wanted so terribly for her to feel better, but I didn't know how to do so.

So instead I told her reassuring things, got us both up and heading to class. I told her to meet me at the library after the last bell. She agreed, and we went our separate ways.

* * *

"Hey Twilight!" I smiled as a peppy Rarity ran up to hug me. I asked her after history to meet me at the library to, so we could all go as a group. She agreed happily, though I wasn't sure if that was because she was excited about the kick off games, or the fact she was hanging out with 'The Rainbow Dash.'

"So, where's Rainbow Dash?" She asked, pulling away.

"Right here." She jumped, and spun around. Dashie smiled, hands on her hips, and started to walk past us, grabbing an arm from each of us, pulling us along.

"Come on ladies, we have a game to attend."

* * *

"WHOAAAAA! GO RAINBOW DASH!" Rarity screamed, waving her arms side to side as Rainbow scored the last point for the soccer game. I smiled, leaning away from her, afraid she would jump on me, or fall on me one.

We had sat through a football game, a cheering rally, and now the soccer game. Next up was the starting of the fall formal. I could only hope the crown was on display.

"Whoa! What a game ladies and gents!" A tall woman, with dark pink hair yelled over the intercom, "A big thanks to all of our star players!" The crowd went wild. I could barely hear over Rarity's squeals for joy as the stars of each game came rolling out.

"Big thanks to Rainbow Dash!" The crown roared, "And Big Mac!" I could make out Apple Jack's screams over anyone, "And Flash Sentry! You all did a great job today!" The crowd went wild for a few minutes as the players linked arms, giving a bow, then silence fell as a large stage was wheeled out.

"And now, for the start of the fall formal! If there is any last minute signups for the queen position at the dance, come up and claim your crown! Heh, well if you dare." Just then, Sunset Shimmer came out on stage, and the whole mood shifted. The fun in the air was sucked out, and a crushing anxiety filled everyone's lungs as she started to speak.

"Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank Pinkie Pie, our star party planner, for setting up the dance, as usual, she did an...okay job," she gave a less than selling smile, "but, I jest. To wrap up the day's fun, I would like to announce that anyone-" I froze, breath leaving my shaken body as she locked eyes with me, me out of everyone in the large crowd, "-and I do mean anyone, can come sign up after the formal kick offs to challenge me in the formal running's." she started to clap for herself, and the crowd fell in unison. I hadn't even noticed when they stopped, and the players got on stage. Nor could I pay much mind as speeches were given. After that, everything went fuzzy, but the thought of her piercing, soulless eyes. Freezing me in a stone-like terror.

She had looked at me, out of everyone. Had she figured out who I was? What I was here for? Was she fearful that I would truly win the crown?

_No_.

She was so prideful, so strong in her hateful stance. She had no fears, no worries. She was not blind to the fact that she had the school wrapped around her fingers. She could get away with murder, and as I looked around at the scared students, I wasn't all that sure she hadn't already...

* * *

The fall formal kick off games went well, but this wasn't going along as pleasingly...I looked on at a hurt-feelings-Rarity, as Rainbow Dash asked her to give us some time. Honestly, time I didn't have, not that I didn't want to spare it. I wanted very much so to make her feel better, but I wasn't sure I knew how. I had never been in a position such as this one. Where a pony needed me, needed me for more than my skills, more than my opinion. She truly needed me, for more than I knew how to give, emotionally wise.

Just as I started to lose myself in my own head, Rarity walked past, bumping into me, I'm sure on purpose, whispering, "_Help her._"

My heart sank.

I felt so wrong for the fleeting feeling I got just then as she left her 'favorite class room.' I knew I hadn't the time to sit around and gossip, or try to patch a broken heart, at least not one that I knew nothing about what smashed the glass, spreading the shards so thick on the surfaces, that the soul could no longer be seen.

"Twilight..." her voice was soft, almost a question. Begging for help...

"Yeah?" I replied breathlessly, unsure if I wanted to know what she wanted to talk about. Since the game ended, and she fled from Flash Sentry, she had been shaking, sick, and tearful. Whatever that boy did to her, she was heartbroken, unsure of her self worth. It was as if she wanted a way out, any way out, even to talk to someone she barely knew, seemed better than her facing this problem alone.

"Okay, so if I don't say it now, I won't." I nodded as she sat on a nearby desk, "And honestly, I think it'd be good for me to, you know?" Again, I nodded, "If I keep these feelings, and...other things," she rubbed her shoulders, shivering, "I'm sure I'll lose myself..." once more, I nodded, gestering for her to go on. She took a deep breath, and stood up in one quick movement, froze, and belted out:

"I'm pregnant."

I stood there, looking at her as she forgot to breathe. I almost knew the answer before she had said it, but I didn't really know what to say. She wasn't married, she clearly wasn't with the father, and once more she was very young. Even the thought of any of my friends back home being with foal would send me into a downward spirl. Rather with happiness, or a judging opinion, I wasn't sure.

We stood still, looking at one another for a good part of five minutes, then, taking in a large breath of anxiety, I asked, "Who's the father?"

I smacked myself inwardly for that...

She blushed, and turned away, finally moving from her frozen stance of fear and hopelessness, "Flash...Sentery...but he...he..." she stuttered, so I reached for her shoulder. She quivered.

"I know. What are you going to do?" Why I asked that I'll never know. I had other things to do, a whole kingdom to save. Yet here I was, huddled with a girl in a vacant class room, discussing things that a young pony-or human, should never even think about, much less live through. I had no clue how to help her, unsure if I should even try. I frowned as she shook her head, unsure of anything at this point.

"If he knows, and doesn't want to help, then are your parents going to?" She shook her head, leaving me questioning. "If your parents aren't going to help, then..." I paused for food for thought, unsure of what else to say, but thankfully she cut me off-

"I'm not going to keep it." Flat, simple, cold. Those words hung over my numb head.

I wished so badly she hadn't cut me off...

I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it. I repeated this action, looking much like a fish out of water for quite some time. I raised a finger, then dropped it. I had no clue how to react, if I should react. Not keeping it could mean many of a thing, but for some unholy reason my heart broke, and my skin felt flaky, as if the simplest of wind could send it flying. I felt weightless, wanting an anchor for security, for certainty. I felt...pain. Pure pain in every inch of my body, but not for her.

Just then, the door opened, taking what little air was left in the room out, "Twilight, Rainbow, they're closing the doors." Rainbow Dash nodded automatically, and pushed past my inundate body. I stood there for a moment as the girls yelled for me to follow suit. I wasn't coherent enough to focus my mind on the tasks I had at hand. I had little time to concentrate on a problem that wasn't my own, I had to get the crown, save Equestria...

...why it didn't seem as daunting with this little ray of black light, this storm that had yet to erupt, I had no clue. My heart wept for something I hadn't even meant to walk into.

"Twilight, are you coming?" Rarity's voice was thick, worried. I shook my head, and plastered on a fake smile.

"Yeah, but there's just one thing I have to do before we leave." I said with forced enthusiasm, walking out past them.

I had a job to do. I couldn't forget that.

Don't forget that, I preached to myself.

* * *

Spike's little furry belly roared with hunger, as he walked into the dimmly lit cafeteria. The school's lights had fallen a few minutes ago, and now was his time to strike, to take down any lunch special there was! He hurried along, weaving through tables until he hit the kicten, and found cans of food, labels reading mouthwatering flavors, such as sloppy meat mix, taco meat, tomatoes, diced potatoes, sliced pears. His mouth drooled as he went to grab one, but found he couldn't hold it.

Instead, he tilted his head, and reached with his mouth. With a can of sloppy meat in maw, he trotted out of the cafeteria, and found his way back to his, and Twilight Sparkle's room. He plopped down in front of the door, dropped his can and went to jump up at the door handle. He fell short, and jumped again, each time getting a little closer. He growled inwardly at himself, he should of left the door open. Why he flicked it closed, he would never know. He jumped again and again with a growling tummy, until finally he knocked it open.

He fell flat on his rump, huffing, "Gottcha!" He cheered, pawing at the air, and happily picking up his can of mix meat when he froze. A voice stunned him, and he turned around, dropping the can with a clatter-

"Well, I found the princess' pet. How unfortunate..." He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Her pale hands reached for his collar, and for a moment he didn't move, "...for you." She ended with a lust in her voice that would terrify anyone. He snapped. He growled out, and started to bark repeatedly. His heart raced, his fur leathered with sweat.

He was scared, and worse, he was too small to fight back...she had him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

"You're entering the fall formal contest? Are you crazy?" Rarity's voice hit a pitch that sent myself, and Rainbow Dash into hiding. We covered our ears as she ranted, "You can't run against her! She'll destroy you! You don't have a chance, darling..." she slowed, a look of concern on her pale face.

Rainbow Dash nodded, agreeing with her, "She has a point...you have no idea what she can do. Plus, like everyone in the school votes for her. Always."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper off of the decorative table set up in front of the gym, and stuffed it into a cute pink box, I'm sure that Pinkie Pie made.

They both gasped, grabbing the box and shaking it upside down, trying to get it out.

"Guys, hey! It's fine!" I laughed, pushing them back, "I know what I'm doing..."

Correction. I HOPED that I knew what I was doing. They both took in lapes of breath, shaking their heads, "You have no clue, Twilight, no clue at all." Just then, the lights fell in the school, and we all three squealed.

"Um...guys..." I mocked as I peeled both shaken girls off of me, Rainbow huffing, going on about how she was worried about us, hence the holding for protection...blah blah. I laughed at her, not buying her story, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." I smiled, and waited patiently for them to walk away.

Instead they just eyed me, funny looks adorning their faces, "What?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Aren't you going to walk out with us?" Dang. I hadn't thought of that...

"I...can't think of a reason why not..." I shot them a fake smile, and we started, I paused, mouth open, then closed it. Nope, no reason at all...

As we walked down the dim halls, Rarity scooted closer to me, Dash falling behind, lost in her own...I don't know what you'd call it. Sorrow, pain, confusion. I just didn't know, and it seemed Rarity wanted to know. Her body language screamed she needed to know, for whatever reason. It was Rainbow's business, not hers, and I told her just that when she asked what we had talked about.

She pouted, "But, Sparkle Pants!" She pleaded, big, lush blue eyes batting at my inner weakness for pleasing someone. I gulped, held up my finger, and-

"Did you hear that?" Rainbow asked out of nowhere. Rarity and I jumped, unused to her voice, being she was so quiet these past few minutes. We thought she had gone insane as we strained our ears, but just as we were about to move on-

"Barking." Spike. Oh no...

I left them, and ran as fast as I could down the halls, heading toward our room, our make shift hotel. Why was he barking...I found I couldn't run fast enough as the barks got louder, more frantic.

"Spike!" I yelled, heart sinking as the barks got fewer, and lighter. Drowned out by...pain, it was pain. Tears came to my eyes as I ran faster, as fast as I could, until finally-

"SPIKE!" I screamed, slamming into our door. I shook my head, rebounding and swinging open the door.

Nothing. No Spike.

I panicked, and wrecked the room, was he hiding? I heard a clank, and froze. My heart beat out of my chest as I swallowed lapes of air, and turned around slowly.

Sloppy meat mix. Food...I reached for the can, cradling it, tears falling freely, "Oh Spike...I forgot to feed you...you were hungry..." I felt lost, pure sadness swept over my entire body. Something was wrong, something I knew couldn't be fixed. I had never felt this way before...confused, depressed, lost...I couldn't breathe. I threw the can and got up, and started to run down the hallways, yelling for him. I yelled until my throat hurt, I ran until my feet were sore. I could faintly make out Rarity's and Rainbow Dash's voice over my own frantic calls. I knew something was wrong, something wasn't right.

Spike was gone.

"Spike..." I whispered more than yelled, leaning agaisnt a wall, tears splattering all over my red face, cheeks puffy, "...where are you?"

"Twilight!" Rarity and Rainbow were beside me, picking me up. I didn't even realize I'd fallen. They pulled me into the nearest bathroom. Water on my face. A towel for my nose. Words that fell on deaf ears. All that was going through my head was this feeling...this...devastating...painful...I couldn't hold my eyes open. I was shaking, pushing them away.

"I have to find Spike!" I screamed, jumping up from a seat I didn't know I had taken, and ran past them. They both grabbed an arm, sling-shotting me back down.

"Let me go!" I screamed, kicking. I was acting like a child, I know...

"Twilight, please! We'll help you find him, but not tonight...school security will be doing rounds soon...we can't be here..." Rarity pleaded as Rainbow Dash stayed watch. I shook my head.

"No. I can't leave him." I wouldn't have it. I couldn't have it. He was my best friend, my apprentice, my...

Child.

"Someone's coming. We gotta get out of here." Rainbow ordered in a hush tone. I shook my head, went to yell, but Rarity shot her hand over my mouth. I grumbled, fighting back, but Dashie grabbed me, and they both pulled me out of the ladies' room, and down a short length of the hallway, and sooner than I wanted, out an exit. They pulled me forcefully along until we were in a parking lot, with only a few cars.

"Which one's yours?" Rarity asked, looking over at Rainbow, holding my mouth with one hand, and struggling to pin one of mine with the other.

She gestured with a head bob that a small black car, with two doors was hers. They walked over, and threw me in the front seat, finally letting me go.

I took in a deep breath, and went to jump out-

SLAM!

The door was shut, Rarity pushed herself in the back, and before I could do anything, the door was locked, and Rainbow had started the car, and we were leaving...

...leaving Spike...

* * *

"This is your house?" Rarity asked, hopping out of the small two door car. I just sat there, emotionless. I didn't want to overflow with pain...anger...

I was so mad. I wanted to slap them both.

"Yeah, pretty nice, huh?" Rainbow boasted, walking up steps that lead to a large two story house.

I needed to find him, what if he was hurt?

"Yeah it is!" Rarity giggled, overjoyed with the fact she was with Rainbow Dash, at her house. 'The Rainbow Dash'. The house was big, lush with green plants littering the front yard, and rows upon rows of flowers rounded the large porch.

I had to go back, what if...what if...

"My dad has a good job so, heh, we have a downstairs game room, and-"

I screamed. Screeched really. How could they..."How could you..." faint, but clear, I rose from the car, "how could you just leave him..." tears fell from my sore eyes as my fist balled up, I screamed, "WHAT IF HE'S HURT?! How could you, I don't even know you!" I belted out, stomping, flailing around, throwing a full-blown temper-tantrum.

They froze, sweat rolling. After a good minute of raspy breathing, Rainbow Dash walked down her steps, off her porch, and was in front of me, arms pulling me in, whispering.

"We'll find 'em. Don't you worry, but not tonight.." she pulled me along. I was numb. Dull. I couldn't fight back as she pulled me into her house, and sat me in her large living room, full with chairs, a couch, large tv, rugs, lamps...if I wasn't devastated right now, and so worried for my friend, I could see myself having a good time here.

"I'll make something to drink, make yourselves at home." She said, heading into her nearby kitchen. Rarity sighed, taking a seat beside me. She draped an arm over my shoulder, bringing me in close.

"Don't worry, that story I told you of Fluttershy..." I held up a hand, her eyes widening.

"Don't, just...don't. He's more than just a pet." She sat there, her arm leaving dead weight. I wanted to punch her. I wanted to burn her with my newfound dark magic, I needed some kind of an outlet...

"I hope you guys like sweet tea!" Rainbow's voice rocked us, and we both jumped apart. I could see her nod out of the corner of my eye, and Rainbow sat down across from us in a comfy looking recliner. She placed glasses filled with sweet ice tea down in front of us on an intable. I stared blankly at it, watching the dribbles of condensation roll down the sides. Silence hung in the air, thick, daunting. Finally, Rarity broke it-

"You know what, this is silly!" She rose from her seat beside me, arms snapping to her side, "He's a dog, Twilight, a dog!" Her words...she had no idea what she was saying. She stomped around, over to Rainbow, who shyed away, sipping on her tea, refusing to look me in the eye.

"Just a dog..." I repeated it, over and over, until finally, I snapped. I shot up, fist balled, screaming, tears falling, "He's my best friend! More than that, he's...he's my kid! I'm responsible for him! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here, no one would have faith in me! I would have never had a shot, dang it!" I fell back into my seat, shaking, exhausted, broken, beaten.

They just stared at me, lost. They were unsure, and I knew I had gone too far. They had no way of knowing that he meant so much to me. That my whole life plan; careful planing was riding bare back on the hopes and dreams of this small being, without him I felt hopeless, lost-

"He's a dog, and you his owner, but either way, we'll find him." Rainbow chimed into my clouded thought. My mouth agape, along with Rarity's. She side eyed her, sending her waves of emotions, of signals she either didn't catch, or over looked one.

We stood there for a moment, frozen in a time stamp that I didn't know how to write. I was lost in a world I didn't know. I was without a friend, I had new ones that I now know I didn't want, they were trouble, they didn't care...clearly. I had to save the world. My world. I had no time for them...

...no time for Spike. My heart felt shocked, as if a bolt of lightning struck through it. I shook it off, standing.

"I have to go." They both fell back a bit, but quickly rose, trying to stop me with words I didn't want to hear. I held up a hand as I reached the door, "I have more urgent things to take care of..."

"Like what?" Rainbow Dash snapped. I flinched, and reached for the door, not wanting to look at her, "What could be so urgent, so imporant? I have...I have better things too I could be dealing with, but instead I'm here, in my own house playing hostess to a person that I barely know, to figure out a plan to find a dog, a dog that shouldn't even be at school! And you have the gall... you are something!" She screamed, holding her belly tight, she went on, enraged, balling her fist, "What? What is so important!" She ended with a plead of anger, tears coming to her eyes.

"Rainbow Dash..." Rarity's voice was hushed. I didn't know what to say, didn't know what I could say. I felt guilt override my circuits, filling me with repentance. I felt broken all a new, sorrow running through my veins. I stood there, hands longing to reach for the door...but instead, I spun around, yelling, hicuping an answer I knew they couldn't accept-

"You think you have problems...you want to know mine?" They stood there, Rarity had a hand on Rainbow Dash, holding her upright, hand clenching her belly, "I have so much, so much more than you. So much more responsability, more than you could ever wrap your mind around!" I scolded cruely, tapping my head with a finger, bending over in mock pain. They glared, and I went on, not wanting to, but...needing to. Need was in my body, and it had to be let out.

"I'm a princess. A princess with a job to do. An empire to save. A...from what I've seen, a demon to stop. I'm not even from this world! And you're trying to lessen my task with...with...meaningless nonsense!" I finished, hands reaching for the air, face draining of color.

We stayed in silence for a long time. Longer than a clock could measure. Were they mad at me...why I had distanced myself from them, their problems, I had no idea...I couldn't understand why I was so mad, so hurt so...so needy. I needed for them to know. For someone to help me...I needed my friends.

After what seemed like forever, Rainbow opened her mouth, a blank stare adorning her usually bright, purple eyes, "So...you're a princess?"

**TBC**...


	4. Chapter 4: Cat Fight!

_**Chapter 4: Cat Fight**_

They stared at me, lost for words was all I could imagine going through their heads. Disbelief as I spilled out every bean that was locked in the can. I had told them I was a princess, that I had a job to do: save an empire. That Spike wasn't only my pet here, but that he was a dragon, a friend, someone that would grow into a strong, and powerful beast...my heart beat sorely as I thought of him. I was so worried, worried enough to risk all of Equestria. Did he truly mean that much to me? More than all of my other friends, my home, my princess' empire...my lady, Celestia, and of course Luna. Could I really justify losing a whole realm over a single, small baby dragon?

Yes was the only answer inside of my broken heart, inside of my cracked mind. I needed for him to be okay, and my heart screamed that he wasn't. That I needed to find him, to save him from whatever hell he was suffering through. I could literally feel queaks of pain and fear running through my soul. Delicate glass breaking, hair line fractures running along the stiff heart, ripping into veins, pulling apart to reach said soul, to torment it as worry swelled inside.

I was lost without him, misguided enough to tell secrets that weren't mine to release. I looked at them as their eyes dried from staring at me for so long. They hadn't blinked, or breathed from what I've seen since I explained everything. Unsure if they could at this bit of information, so instead of pressing, I let it go, and let them process. Let them decide if they should call the police, to drag my unwilling body into an insane asylum.

...I wouldn't stand for it. I would use whatever tool was at my disposal. I could break out with ease, honestly at this point, as frail, broken as I was right now, I can say that I have never felt so empowered. I had strength running rampant through my veins. The loss of him, of Spike, sent my nerves spiraling out of control. I felt that I could move a mountain to reach him, yet be knocked over by the slight bit of heartache from his small, fragile self.

I love him so much. Tears came to my eyes, and I dipped my head to wipe them, sniffling. I was scared crapless, but knew that I had to be brave for him, so rather than let the enemy see my pain, I would allow these two...friends, yes, these two friends see. I had been foolish to think otherwise. They had been here for me, whether they know that, or not.

They talked to me when I had no clue, trusted me with the most meaningful part of their lives without knowing me, helped me without second thought, catered to without cooperation on my part. They were good people, and now they had just been given the biggest shell shock of their lives, I could easily note.

Rainbow Dash was the first to break the awkwardness, shaking her head a bit, taking in a breath that needed to be let in many minutes ago, "I can honestly say, that I don't know what to say..." Rarity snapped out of it, and nodded, agreeing.

I bit my lip, "I know it's alot to take in, but it's the truth...you didn't need to know, I rather you just forget about it." I stood sharply, heading for the door. Fear overtook my body at the thought of them knowing. I guess I should have thought of that before hand, but I knew now. I knew they couldn't handle it, and who was I to expect them to? How crude to think that they could understand, that they needed this overwhelming weight on their shoulders? A crazy person was the last thing Rainbow Dash of this world needed on her plate right now, and I knew that, deep down before I even spat out the first sentence.

Before I knew what happened though, I was spun around, a shaken, crying Rainbow Dash crushing me with a hug I hadn't seen coming. I stood there, unsure of what to do, or say.

"You can't leave! We need t-to find Spike." She stuttered out, and I was shocked. As was Rarity.

"What?" The purple hair girl almost whispered. I could see her raise from her seat, disbelief on her pale, pretty face, "She's insane!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air, falling back down in her seat.

I would have agreed if the shoe had been on the other foot.

Rainbow shook her head into my chest, pressed tightly against me, "No, if...if you'd told me that I would be pregnant a week ago, I would have told you the same thing...b-but I know now anything is possible."

All air that was left in the room left in a swift motion as Rarity fell back into her seat, eyes wide, mouth agape. I was shocked. I wrenched my arms up, holding Rainbow, thanking her silently. She understood without understanding, I think. She wanted to relate, more than believe. But regardless, I took it. Anything is better than nothing at this point, I reasoned.

"So...we have a crazy princess, and a pregnant superstar...great." Rarity mumbled in a stage whisper, shaking her head in disbelief. I'm sure this was the biggest bit of gossip she had gotten all year, and I'm more over sure she had no intent of knowing it. Rather she wanted to be a part of Rainbow Dash's life, I could read all over her face she didn't need the drama. She may be one to spread it through hurtful, or pleasing words, she didn't want to live it herself though. She was the only one without a problem I noticed, as I peeled an emotionally wrecked Rainbow off.

Pinkie Pie, last I saw, was broken and crying, Fluttershy shell shocked with grief, an AJ with lack of guidance, not knowing who she truly is, or worse knowing and letting it fly to the wind for everyone to see...she had no problem, other than starting them for others. Maybe she wasn't just like the Rarity at home...

Rainbow Dash sniffed, rubbing her face hard, "I think you're crazy you know?" She hiccuped, giving me a bashful smile, "But, I want to help. 'Cause if you're not crazy, then maybe no one will look at me..." she ended on a dull note, bringing her hand down and stroking her belly. My heart twitched, wondering what that statement could mean for the little one inside of her. I still didn't know what to say about it, but I knew I had to say something, anything at this point.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "I'm not crazy. I promise. And I'll be here for you, whatever you decide." She nodded slowly, hiccuping with a faint smile. We both turned to Rarity, who's face read like a book. She was confused, worried, and lost for words all in the same breath.

We just stood there, looking at one another, afraid we'd get lost in each others gaze, like the Bermuda triangle I had read about. I shifted my feet, worried, biting my lip.

"I don't know what to say..." She rose from her seat, and walked over to us, putting a hand on Rainbow's, pulling it close, and looking her striaght in the eye, "but she's right. I'm here for you too." My mouth fell at that. What was up with them ignoring the elephant in the room?

"And..." she side eyed me. Oh how I wished she'd kept ignorning the elephant in the room, the look of that girl, as if I should be popping pills, I shivered at her lack luster feelings toward me, no longer the happy, peppy girl I knew ten minutes ago, "if she isn't insane...which I'm sure she is," Rainbow Dash couldn't help but laugh at that, hiccuping, pulling away and rubbing her smiling face, "then that will be just one more cool thing that happened to me this year."

Cool thing? What's so cool about learning that a dog's really a dragon that could one day kill you, that a normal girl is really a princess, that the formal queen is really a being from a different-alright I had no clue where I was going with that...

* * *

We talked all night, talked of Rainbow's pain, of Spike, of home. I felt...hopeful. I could see similarities between my friends back home and the ones that I was slowly warming up to here. Rainbow Dash was really sweet, didn't talk bad about anyone, just that she was devastated when she found out she was pregnant, and that Sunset was being...well, a really bad word about it. Rarity though...the more she talked, the more I wondered if she was even the slightest bit like my Rarity...

A plan, that's all I should be focusing on.

So the next day we walked into school, exhausted, confused, and worried. More over for Rainbow Dash. Though I did find it a bit odd we were more worried about a prego teen than an alien, to put it in Rarity terms. We did make a plan out of the night, though, all I could think about even through all of the crazy stories I had, and the heartache for RD, that each one of us would skip one class, and all three lunch, to comb the school to find Spike. That seemed to be the key, though I wasn't sure after last night if they could handle the truth. They could barely handle Dashie being pregnant, much less indisputable proof that I was from another world.

I wasn't even all that sure I could handle it. I mean, come on. I was sent here, alone, more or less, to find the crown, and get back safely. If Celestia could see me now, why I'm sure she'd faint with my lack of respect for her. I hung my head as we parted ways, Rainbow heading to the gym for first, and Rarity to the bathroom to 'powder her nose.' I wasn't in the mood to head to class, so I made up my mind this would be my skipping class.

I headed down the halls with a heavy heart, and started with our makeshift bedroom. But found nothing. I sighed, closing the door.

"Oh, Spike...where are you?" I asked the stiff air around me, hugging myself. I was tired, worried, and even more than that, I had to come up with a campaign to win the fall formal crown. At least, that's what Rarity told me. So after a good part of an hour without luck of finding my scaly friend, I headed toward the gym, hoping I could find a party-planning Pinkie Pie.

Which I didn't, but I did spy a tired looking Rainbow Dash, throwing balls into a hoop. I waited for the teacher to blow a whistle, and for the class to sit down. I walked over and sat down next to her, nudging her sides, "You're pretty good." I smiled, trying to stay light hearted. Her pain was as clear as perfectly blown glass. I wanted so bad for her to feel better, but I had to worry about the formal, and Spike...

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I guess." She laughed it off, rubbing the back of her head, popping open a water bottle, gulping down large mouthfuls.

"So I already did my sweep..._sooo_ I was hoping you could do the next?" The bell rang, and she nodded quickly, grabbing her bag and standing up to give me a stiff, sweaty hug.

"Sure, hun! I just gotta grab a quick shower, 'K?" I nodded as she hurried across the gym.

"Oh, wait! Dashie!" I called, running after, "I forgot to ask, but Rarity said I should start planning my campaign for the fall formal," she nodded, agreeing, giving me an odd lopsided grin. I giggled, shrugging it off, "And I was hoping you knew if Pinkie Pie was gonna be in here? So I can ask-"

"You don't need to talk to her." Stiff, cold. She gave me a look, a look I couldn't place...it made my spine curl in on itself, curdling, spoiled.

"W-why?" Shivers ran up my arms, hair standing on end, I hugged myself.

We stood there for a moment, her eyes piercing my very soul, screaming at me, scaring me. I had never seen such a look...comprehensible, I just knew it left me feeling broken, hurt...angry.

She shook her head, snapping her eyes toward the showers just a few steps away, and started to walk off, almost forcing a laugh, "Uh, I mean...just don't worry about it, I'll help you out...later."

I stood there as she went in the locker room, staring blankly at the double doors. My whole body felt pain, like that of losing a loved one, but...tears came to my eyes, and I shook it off.

I couldn't lose him.

I ran out of the gym, I needed to find Rarity if I couldn't find Pinkie Pie.

* * *

It had been hours before I saw Rarity, and I found her in lunch, gnawing on an apple. My mouth watered, but I had better things to worry about than a growling stomach. So did she I thought, as I walked up to her, blood pressure rising, I slammed my hand down next to her. She spit out the apple, almost choking.

"Oh, ugh, Twilight!" She threw her apple across the table, blushing shamefully, "I was _just_ about to go find-"

I raised a hand, rolling my eyes. She gave an apologetic smile, standing up just as I sat down. She rose her brow, "Huh, I thought-"

"I think something's wrong with Rainbow Dash." I stated flatly, she shot a quick grin then dropped it, sitting down with a forced worried face.

"I have a feeling this isn't about the...you know..." She leaned in close, whispering, "baby?" I shook my head, and she stayed close, "Then, what?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell her, as I looked in her prying eyes. She showed no emotion for others, other than catty-ness. As if others were her play thing. She wasn't like Rarity back home, I knew this now, felt it deep down, but honestly I had no time to find anyone else that could help me, or Rainbow Dash. So instead I forced my lips to move, "I...does she not like Pinkie Pie?"

That struck a nerve, one that was deeply rooted. Her eyes widened, mouth falling to the floor, "What...where did you hear that from?" Her voice held no feelings, no meaning. She was playing blank, stupid. My brows rose, and she shut her mouth close with a snap, and went to stand, "I think that can of worms needs to stay closed."

I grabbed her arm as she went to walk off, "What? I need to know, because she doesn't want me to ask her for help, but if she's anything like my Pinkie, she could really help-"

"Drop it, Twilight!" She snapped, harshly pulling her arm out of my grasp. I sat there shocked. She frowned, sighing, and sat back down reluctantly. I shifted away from her as she took in a deep breath, putting up a pinkie finger, "If I tell you, you can't say a word. Not to anyone, not even your Spikey-poo, alright?" I nodded, a bit hurt that she would bring Spike into this.

I wrapped my pinkie around hers, "I cross my heart, and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I promised, sticking my free hand in my eye. She gave me a weird look, but nodded, closing in, and wrapping an arm around my shoulder, whispering almost too low to hear, ears straining, I pressed against her, curiosity overtaking my senses.

"She hates Pinkie Pie, and when I say hate, I mean loathe..." she pulled away, rubbing up her arms. I sat there waiting for more, for words to spill out and for her to blab for hours on end, but instead, we sat there...and sat there.

"-_And_?" I asked, rolling my hands like I was lassoing words out of her mouth. She shrugged.

"That's all I know. But my bet, it has something to do with her...you know..." she closed in, "baby." I rolled my eyes, pushing her away.

"Why? How on Earth would Pinkie Pie have anything to do with that?" I clinched my jaw, annoyed at her. She was playing with me!

She shrugged again, "I think that...well, by how Pinkie acts, that her baby-daddy's, well, um..." she sturred, rubbing the back of her head. I rolled my eyes again, pushing on her shoulder, gesturing for her to go on. She took in a deep breath, "Flash Sentry."

I nodded dumbly, forgetting that even though she had confided in us, she conveniently left out Flash, for a good reason I'm sure, as I looked at her amazed eyes, wide with excitement. I quickly withdrew my nod, shaking my head, faking, "Oh, F-F-Flash Sentry, uh you mean that-"

She punched me in the arm heartily, "Oh please! Drop the act! You knew! I know..." she trailed off, doing the creepy pyramid drumming, "so I was right about the fight." Fight?

"What fight?" I asked, forcing myself to focus, even though I had just betrayed someone that was to fragile right now, too fragile to deal with this...I looked her up and down, this Gabby Gums of this world.

"Pinkie and her! In fact...they had a fight the same day I met you." We both gave each other a look, hers questioning, mine full of...something. I didn't know how I felt about that, honestly, "She was really upset, and I overheard...well, I dropped in, and heard her yelling about her ex-boyfriend, Flash Sentry. And Rainbow was oh, so mad at her. They got into it bad, and Pinkie Pie ran off crying." She shied off a bit, "I had no clue it was about her having his baby..." she whispered with something I hadn't heard from her before: genuine concern.

"Hey guys." We screamed, jumping the small gap between us, hyperventilating, bug-eyed.

"Rainbow Dash!" We both yelped out, hopping up and grabbing an arm on either side, pulling her along, "Come on, we got a dragon-dog to find!" I chimed, trying my hardest to hide my emotions, trying to be hopeful that we could find him, rather than feel sorry for Rainbow and Pinkie Pie. I didn't want her mad at me, if she knew I told Rarity...

"Hey, hey!" She growled, pulling out of our grip, spinning around, laughing, "I can walk, could ever since I stopped crawling." We forced a laugh, nodding, and we all three headed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Before we knew it though, the bell had started to ring, and the halls flooded with people. We rushed into the nearest bathroom, Rainbow guarding the door as Rarity and I leaned against the stalls.

"So, you two clearly had no luck, neither did I..." I trailed off, scratching the back of my head. They shook their heads. Even all three of us together couldn't find him.

"Maybe we should ask Celestia?" Rarity suggested, shrugging, giving up.

"No!" I shouted, and they jumped, "I mean...no. She doesn't want me running against her daughter, so..." I bit my lip, and they both let out an 'Oh.'

We stood there for a moment, thinking. I couldn't focus though, couldn't wrap my brain around all of this. I knew Spike wasn't the only thing I had to worry about. I had to find the crown, to regain the element of harmony. "I guess we can look for him...later," that stung, hurt right were it counts, "I should probably find Pinkie-"

Rarity elbowed me in the stomach, hard. Rainbow Dash shot her a hard look, then back at me as I bent over in pain, catching my breath.

"You know, don't you Rarity?" She asked, never taking her eyes off of me.

"What? Know what?" She tried to laugh it off, pulling me upright. I shot her a damning glare, coughing, stomach tight.

"Don't play dumb with me, you told her, didn't you?!" She screamed at me, stomping, "How could you...I trusted you!" I don't know why, but I felt so...hurt by that. How could I? How could she! She made me leave Spike behind, who knows, maybe I could've found him that night, now all hope seemed lost, and she was whining about a little gossip? About a father that was someone else's?

I know I didn't just think that...

"Rainbow..." I tried to talk, but I still couldn't find air as I clinched my stomach. It didn't matter though, 'cause as soon as I did find the air I desperately needed, she had already stormed out, Rarity on her coat tail, begging for...oh I don't care. I was so angry, broken. I had to find Pinkie Pie, whether she wants me to, or not. I had to. She was the only way I could plan how to take care of the fall formal, maybe she could even help me with Spike...

So that's just what I did. I set out to find her, looking in the gym after every bell, with no luck. I could hear over the speakers that the formal dance was coming up fast, and voting would start tomorrow.

"_And don't forget to drop by the gym after school! Our party-planners can't do it all by themselves_!" The Luna of this world, her voice was soothing. I smiled, leaning against a wall. It reminded me alot of Celestia, my Celestia.

"Wait, what?" I pushed myself up, looking up at the speakers, "What did you just say?"

"_And Pinkie Pie, our star planner is always willing to show anyone the ropes, same with AppleJack, and Big Mac! So come-_"

"Yes!" I fist pumped the air, so happy that there was only a few minutes left of school. I could head to the gym, get Pinkie to help me out, maybe even see if she was holding the crown for the fall formal. It was all coming together, and after I could find Spike, and we could go home-

And to do that I had to make my way back to the gym, again, and hope that Pinkie Pie would be there. Which she was. So was AJ, and Big Mac, the whole gym was covered in glitter, and streamers, and balloons of all colors, tables littered with apple cider, and big bowls I'm sure for holding snacks. It was so pretty, so...Pinkie Pie. And done so quickly, it couldn't have taken them more than ten minutes to set this all up. Heh, just like my Pinkie Pie.

"Ya' sure do got a pretty smile, little miss."

I shook my head, "AppleJack, hey..." I rubbed the back of my head, blushing. I wasn't really in the mood to be her play thing, or eye candy right now, "I need to talk to Pinkie Pie." I leaned to the side, eyeing the peppy pink party-planner as she filled balloons, while ordering Big Mac around, placing cider on every table, just so.

"Oh? I don't think dat's such a good...I mean...uh...listen little las, why don't I see if I can help ya out, huh?" She shot me a beautiful smile, eyes shining. I blushed deeper, shaking my head.

"No, really, I need her help." I walked past her, or tried rather. She grabbed my arm gingerly.

"I don't think she wants ta see ya right now, honey-bee." She mumbled, dipping her head down under her cowboy hat as I trotted over to the peppy pink planner.

* * *

Rainbow Dash darted out of the bathroom. How could Twilight Sparkle tell Rarity? Rarity, of all people? She would tell the whole school! Then she wouldn't have to worry about Sunset Shimmer, or her career...or Flash Sentry. She slowed, taking in laps of breath. He wouldn't talk to her again, he was embarrassed of her, of the baby, his baby. And that's just fine! She didn't need a man in her life to be happy. But still-

"Oh, Rainbow _DASSHHH_!" Rarity called after, coming up fast on the tired looking girl. Just as she got to her, she spun around, grabbed her and threw her against the wall, a little less lady like than she was used to being handled, in fact it was down right rude for her own tastes.

"If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, I will kill you. _K-I-L-L_." She emphasized, poking her in the chest with each letter.

A sweat droplet slid down her perfectly powdered face, "I won't say a word, honestly...what kind of a girl do you _take_ me for?" She asked, pulling at the collar of her shirt, smiling lopsidedly.

Dashie sighed, pushing herself off of her. What was she going to do with this girl? With Twilight, and the baby, and the father? How could she balance all of this with school, and her family, and games? All of a sudden she realized she had a large plate, at a buffet she wasn't sure she wanted to eat at.

The speakers started to buzz to life, and they both exchanged looks.

"I don't want Pinkie Pie helping..."

"I know-"

"Then why did you tell her she would help? Why couldn't we?! I mean, god Rarity! I'm like the star of all the freakin' sports, and you're...you're..." She rubbed her chin, looking the pretty purple curly hair girl up and down. She was shocked, appalled actually.

"Oh, you can't think of anything, can you!" She pointed to herself, getting in Rainbow's face, "I'll have you know I'm on a fast track to doing high fashion, couture, runway! My life's lined up for me **honey**!" She screamed, eye twitching.

"I suggest you get out of my face..." Rainbow warned the small girl.

"_No_, _no_, _no_! Not if you think that my life is any less important than your football games!" She gave up, twirling around, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

Her eyes squinted, "Excuse me? I don't even play football, you bimbo!"

Rarity gasped, "Why you-!"

"_And Pinkie Pie, our star planner is always willing to show anyone the ropes, same with AppleJack, and Big Mac! So come on down, colts. We need your help to make this the best fall formal ever_!" Luna's voice boomed over them, and they both looked up at the speakers, then back down at each other.

"Twilight?" Rarity asked, refusing to look her in the eye.

She nodded, huffing, "Twilight..."

They headed toward the gym once the bell had rung, keeping to themselves. That is, until they got to the gym, which was decked out, with balloons, tables, streamers, glitter, a disco ball...and a perfectly placed Twilight Sparkle in the middle of the floor, in the fetal position, and a very angry looking Pinkie Pie swatting at her!

"Twilight!" They both squeaked, rushing over, pulling Pinkie off of her.

"Get off of me! You ho!" She screamed, smacking Rainbow Dash across the face as Rarity peeled her off of Twilight.

She rubbed her reddened cheek, shocked...that bitch just hit her!

* * *

No sooner than I got to my feet, Rainbow and Pinkie Pie were on the ground, screaming, biting, warning, threatening, kicking, punching. Oh no, I had to stop them, before they got hurt!

"Rarity, help me get them apart!" She nodded, wide eyed. She was clearly as clueless about this as I was.

We carefully tried grabbing arms, holding down feet, covering their eyes. Nothing worked! In the end I ended up an even deeper purple. I plopped down, rubbing my sore face and arms, "STOP FIGHTING!" I screamed, and Rarity jumped, still pulling at Pinkie Pie's arm, who was now on top of Rainbow, clawing at her face.

"You...really...think that's...going to work?" She asked, heaving. I shrugged, exhausted. I didn't know what would work, dang it! All I wanted was a little help with a campaign! Why did everything have to be so complicated here?

"That's enough, all of you...**THAT'S ENOUGH**!" My heart stopped...Celestia, great. Where did she even come from? I jumped to my feet, and Rarity jumped off of the girls.

"I can't believe you two! Of all people, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie...I thought better of you two!" Her words dripped like acid as she grabbed them both by the arm.

"Ow! She started it-" Pinkie pleaded, squinting in pain.

"Me?! _You're_ the one that can't get over the fact he doesn't care about you anymore!" Ouch...even I could see that one cut deep.

"Enough! You both, my office, noooow!" She demanded, tossing them ahead of her, "If I find out you two laid one more hand on each other, I promise I will make your lives a living hell, understand?" They both nodded numbly, glaring at each other, keeping at arms length as they limped out of the gym.

"And you two," she spun around, looking down at us with daggers for eyes, "if you two can't stay out of trouble, and by that I mean if I even so much as see you again," she poked us harshly in the chest, earning myself a yelp of pain, "I will personally see to it you fail this year, and the next if I'm feeling generous." She threatened, turning on her heel and stomping out.

"W-wait, you can't hold me back! I didn't do anything!" Rarity yelled after, crossing her arms.

Celestia stopped, turning around, glaring at her, giving her a pity look, as if she was something below her, something she'd find on her shoe at the end of the day, to peel off and throw away without a second thought, "Try me, little girl. In fact," she started waving her over, "come on. Now! You have detention!"

"What?!" We both said in unison. She couldn't get detention! She was the only friend I had that wasn't held up right now! This couldn't be happening...

"Now, Miss Rarity! And since you have so much to say," she started, cursing me with her cold, dead purple eyes, "you can join her. Now girls!" She pointed to the double doors.

We both exchanged looks, sighing. I give up. I'm never going home. I'll never get the crown, I'll never find Spike. I let Celestia down, my Celestia, my second mother...how could I ever face her again? I let down all of Equestria. All of my friends...maybe I should just go home now, before the portal closes, not like I can do anything here. I was useless. I was beaten down. These people were nothing like my friends back home. Tears came to my eyes. I don't think I can do this anymore...

I won't. I have to go home...


End file.
